River Of Secrets
by Fire-Bubbles
Summary: Riku is the football captain and sora has never seen him he lives 4 houses away from Riku, they meet a day after a mystery (next Chap comin.)


Rated-PG13 (it cant be m I'm only 13 --)

Disclaimer- I do not own kingdomheart characters _(wish I did.)_ and final fantasy.

_Chapter One_

Masked

"Okay, let's call it a night" Riku called over the field, his fingers running through his damp hair, pushing the fringe out of his aqua eyes.

"Aw, but we were just warming up!" Yuffie pouted, one hand on her hip, as the other cradled the football.

Rolling his eyes, the teen whipped his forehead with the back of his hand, "I don't car, you can keep going, but I've had enough practice for today, I'm heading home" he stated as he began to walk back to the locker rooms, ignoring Yuffie's complaints.

"Come on, we don't need to practice, Salmon high doesn't stand a chance against us" Tidus, a small boy, shouted, a small backpack swung over his shoulder as soon as he heard their captains call.

"Don't get cocky, it'll get you nowhere on this team" Leon, one of the older players said, his dark brown eyes narrowing on the boy, making him step back.

"Are you coming or not?" Yuffie called, her bag slung over her shoulder, looking close to falling off at any given moment.

Standing up, the football under his arm, Riku shook his head, "Nah, you guys go on without me, I've got to get all this stuff back to the store room, we don't want Mrs White on our backs again" The teen stated, already imagining the red faced teacher giving them a ten minute lecture on cleaning the field after practice.

With a laugh, Yuffie nodded, readjusting her bag. "Okay, well, I'll see ya bright and early tomorrow then?" she asked as herself and the small group began to leave, with a nod from the teen the girl waved back to him before turning and leaving. "Hey, wait for me!"

Shaking his head, Riku carried the ball back to the storeroom, making sure everything was in their rightful places before locking up.

It had been a hard day, he was sure he had pulled a muscle when he had kicked the ball to Leon. His arms were hurting, and protested even more when he picked up his school bag. With one last scan across the darkening field, he nodded his approval before turning and making his way out of the school grounds.

From the shadows, a pair of eyes watched him, a dark glint in them, like a predator watching it's pray.

Riku sighed as he walked down the cracking footpath, his mind already working on the game ahead. They were to face Salmon high, a school that held one of the toughest football team out. Every year the Salmon team had taken home the trophy, but this year he was certain him and his team would come out victories, they were unbeatable.

Around him the shadows grew, their arms reaching out, darkening anything that the sun struggled to leave its glow on. It was already six-thirty, and he was sure that his dinner would be getting cold. Once again he was walking home to a scolding from his mother.

Shuddering, his arms wrapped tightly around his frame, trying to keep warm as the wind picked up, a winters chill riding it.

Looking up, he frowned when he saw the approaching clouds. "It better not rain tomorrow" he growled, his eyes narrowing on the clouds, daring them to try his temper.

Stuffing his hands deep into his pockets, his eyes downcast, watching the footpath as he slowly made his journey through the park. He always hated the park at night, during the day it was fine, but when the sun set the park was like one large shadow, even the trees seemed to grow taller and darker.

Biting his lower lip, resisting the urge to quicken his pace, Riku continued down the footpath trying to take his mind off the fact that the tree line was getting closer, the shadows darker and the night quieter.

His eyes narrowed on the footpath, his pace somewhat quickening as he felt the shadows swallowing him. From his left he heard rustling making his breath catch and his eyes widen as he stopped short, his head slowly turned, his gaze moving to the small shrub.

Another rustle made him swallow audibly, in his mind every possible thriller movie, where a young teen is being stalked by a blood thirsty murder, came forward, making him step back in fear. This was the part where the murder was meant to jump out from behind the shrub, knife raised only to be thrusted into the screaming victims chest, not where a finch flies out, making him jump back with a cry of fright.

After some time to recover, the silver haired teen glared in the direction of the flinch. "Fucking birds" he growled, this was not his night, scared by a finch.

As he went to pick up his bag that had fallen from his shoulder, his movements froze when he heard the snapping of a twig behind him. Closing his eyes, he willed his heart to slow down. And try as hard as he might, he could not get himself to believe that it was another finch.

Slowly he reopened his eyes. _'Relax, its just a mouse… or at the most Yuffie is trying to pay me back for scaring her this morning' _he assured himself. The feeling that there was somebody behind him made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

But the murder is meant to jump out from behind bushes, not sneak up on people. Frowning he pushed the thought away. There was no murderer. He was on Destiny Island; murders don't happen on Destiny Island and least of all to him, he hadn't pissed anyone off to have murder committed upon him.

Straightening himself up, "Yuff-"

The last thing he heard was the sickening crack as something heavy connected with the back of his head, making the darkness move in and his body to collapse, the last thing he saw was the footpath rushing towards him.

A/N: I did have I'm not that good, . I hoped you enjoyed it, next chap is coming _SOON _o


End file.
